


To The Stars (And Back Again)

by PetalsToFish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke January Joy, Clarke and Raven swap places, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: Happy @bellarkejanuaryjoy!! This is a canon divergence from Season 1/2, where Clarke gets shot by Murphy instead of Raven. Just Bellarke fluff.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	To The Stars (And Back Again)

She can feel the way each movement aches to her very bone. It shouldn’t hurt like that, at least according to to every doctor and nurse that saw her when she was carried away from the drop ship and certain death. Death kept chasing Clarke and she didn’t think it would stop, not until she was six feet under. She shouldn’t have to pop pills and cover her body in heating pads to be able to even shift her shoulder.

And the crippling depression set off by her crippling body kept her in the hospital ward. She tried to be like other people her age and bounce back but the bullet entered into her spine. She was punished everyday with immovable parts. It had gotten to the point that she stared at her reflection in a nearby scrap of metal, wondering what living was for if she couldn’t live. 

Clarke had never been able to sit still with life was shaking hands with death at every door. 

Clarke knows that she is lucky to be able to walk at all after Murphy shot her in the spine. It doesn’t make her feel lucky though, when she can’t walk across the room without her body crumbling from sheer pain. She burns in her pain, taking each day slowly, but simultaneously wondering if she had anymore days left to give.

She was tired of fighting. She was exhausted to her very bones. She wanted to lay in a field of wildflowers and never wake up, but one thing was keeping her hanging on. One person kept her clinging to the earth with sheer stubbornness. 

“Clarke.” 

She hears his voice and her head lifts up from its hanging position. She hadn’t seen him since they closed the doors on the drop ship. They’d told her that he survived, but she still felt relief at his sudden arrival in the sick bay. Bellamy leaned up against the wall. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched her struggle to even sit up. 

“Clarke, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Get over here then.”

He was the night to her day, the fire to her water and she needed him. He seemed to know it, since he’d come into the med bay despite also having to worry about their lost friends. There was never a second where they didn’t understand each other, not anymore, which is why Bellamy rushed to her side.

She craved his touch, “I’m so sorry we closed the drop ship doors on you and Finn.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Finn is fine, don’t worry.”

“Finn isn’t the name I screamed when the doors closed.” Her blue eyes held his attention, “Finn isn’t the one I hoped I’d see after death.”

Bellamy put an arm around her shoulder to steady her. “We’re not dead yet, Princess.”

“Did you find our friends?” Clarke asked instantly, focusing on her delinquent family instead of her own problems at hand.

Bellamy shook his head miserably. “We haven’t heard from anyone, not even Raven, and she had a radio on the drop ship.”

“Murphy was there.” Clarke said moodily, “he was there when I woke up, dying, I should’ve let him.”

“He’s not going to ever even look at you again,” Bellamy swore, “or I will beat him into a pulp.”

“My mom told me he’s being held here.” She shifted under his hold, “I ought to shoot him in the spine.”

“He’s not allowed to come near the south halls.” He told her, “he’s under lock and key.”

“I’m more worried about the others.” Clarke admitted, “do you think the grounders took them? And if so, why didn’t they take me too?”

Bellamy surprised her when he cupped her cheek, “God, Clarke, I thought we lost you. I thought _I_ lost you. I don’t know why they didn’t take you, but I’m so thankful they didn’t.”

Clarke licked her lips as the room spun with his truthful words. Bellamy had never outright told Clarke that he needed her, but he certainly proved it with that bold statement. Her fingers reached to touch his hand. Bellamy gave a loose smile and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I’m so scared, Bellamy.”

“We’re going to be okay.” He promised, “as long as we have each other, we can survive.”

"We’re surrounded by the enemy.” She took a shuddering breath, “how much longer until they come for everyone here too?”

“We’ve got weapons now.” Bellamy reminded her, smoothing her hair back.

“So we’re just doomed to fight until there’s only two people left standing?”

“I know I shouldn’t say this,” he whispered, “but I’d be happy enough to just get a few peaceful moments.”

“Why?”

Bellamy placed both his hands on her cheeks, “because I want time with you, real time, where we don’t have to keep looking over our shoulders for the next apocalypse.”

Clarke pressed her forehead to his. “We have to save our people first.”

He sighed deeply. “Our people are smart, Clarke, they’re going to survive.”

“I can’t believe the only one left behind was Murphy.” Clarke pursed her lips. “I should’ve shot him on site when he came back to the drop ship.”

Bellamy chuckled and reached up with his hand to finger her baby hairs delicately. “You were much kinder than I was, when I found that asshole.”

“What happened?” Clarke dug her fingers into Bellamy’s jacket.

“I attacked Murphy and good old Kane had me locked up.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, “the adults are still acting like we’re on the ark again.”

“Of course they are.”

She made a move to sit up but Bellamy stopped her. “Woah, Princess, you just had surgery. You sure you want to try and move?”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” Clarke said, wincing when she felt her back muscles protest.

“No.” Bellamy held her down. “Clarke, I need you to get better and you won’t. if you overdo it.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whined, “I can’t just sit here.” 

“You can and you will.” He promised, “I won’t stop until every single one of the 100 are rescued.”

Clarke trusted him, but she didn’t want him going off on a search and rescue alone. Her lower lip wobbled as she pressed her fingers along his sharp chin. They stared at each other, the truth of their feelings hung between them. 

“Who’s going to make sure you think with your heart and not your head?” She poked his chest pointedly.

“I _am_ thinking with my heart, Clarke.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. It was the nicest thing she’d felt in quite some time, considering the last several weeks. It was lighting the friction that had already existed between them from the very first day they met into a hot fire. When Bellamy pulled back from kissing her, she still had her fingers wrapped up into his curls so that he couldn’t go far.

She searched his eyes for some sort of promise that she knew that she could never ask of him out loud. Bellamy leaned in to nuzzle his nose against hers. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“I’m leaving in a few hours.” He told her, “we’re going to get our friends back. Raven. Monty. Harper. We will see them again.”

“But will I see you again?”

Clarke bit her lip as she pulled Bellamy back in for another kiss. His response was a little more rough that time, but he cradled her so that she didn’t move too much. When she took a breath at the end of the kiss, she felt like she was trying to will him to stay at her side. She would never tell him to stay, not when she knew how deep his loyalty to their found family ran. Bellamy had to go find their friends, just like Clarke would’ve done in his position. 

“Who’s going with you?” She asked softly.

“Finn, Murphy, Sterling and his friend.” Bellamy told her, “Finn is desperate to get Raven back, he blames himself for what happened.”

Clarke nodded and took a deep breath before she said, “is Octavia okay?”

Bellamy grew stiff at the mention of his little sister. “I let her go with the grounder, Lincoln. I’m going to find her too.”

Bellamy leaned up and off Clarke. She adjusted under his gaze. She wore a loose tank that didn’t hurt and still covered her chest. Bellamy’s eyes dragged down her body, as if he was expecting it to be his last time in her presence. Clarke grabbed his hand tightly, purposefully shaking him from his trance.

“Until we meet again.”

Bellamy’s expression broke. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, then her wrist. She felt her heart break open by the vulnerable gesture. 

He vowed, “I’m going to bring them all home safe, Clarke.” 

“Make sure you come home too.” She pleaded, “I can’t imagine losing you, not now.”

Bellamy let a smile flicker his lips up, “we’ve come a long way since our first day on Earth, haven’t we Princess?”

She smiled weakly, “we have come so far, to the stars and back again.”

Bellamy dropped her hand as he recited easily, “in love, may we find the next.”

Clarke swallowed back her tears as Bellamy started walking backwards and away from her. “Safe passage on your travels.”

Bellamy blinked warily from the shrouded doorway. “Until our next journey on the ground, Clarke.”

They both prayed simultaneously, “may we meet again.” 


End file.
